galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 61
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> I was still tired as SHIP woke me." Sorry Captain, but I need to wake you. There is much going on outside and Har-Hi just called for Battle Stations." At the same moment I heard the Klaxons." Har-Hi, report!" I said jumping into the Auto Dresser. " Hell just broke loose on Sin 4. Everyone with Space ships is fleeing and we are attacked as well as the other Ships, by crowds!" I made it to the bridge and into the Conn Seat." I saw thousands swarming the Landing field. Some firing hand weapons at the still present ships. the Red Dragon and the Akulookalready lifting off. Elfi said:" Captain the Red Dragon is hailing us." "Put him on." "You better get your ship of planet fast. We meet at Alvor's Cove. The News just came Sin 4 is now a Union World and the Devastatorand a huge Union Armada is on its way!" "Alright, see you at Alvor's Cove!" I cut him off." Muhammad get us out of here, Krabbel plot a course to Alvor's Cove and Elfi get me secure Channel to Admiral Stahl. The Admiral appeared."Well Girl, get your ship off SIN 4 I be there in 10 Minutes." "We are breaking Orbit in a few minutes and head for Alvor's Cove. I was just wondering if we can get a Visual Feed. It's Shea's Home you know." "Switch your Janus Device to Union and you can see for yourself. Go to Fleet Alpha. I am designating the USS Enigmaas Observation Unit." "Narthcan we switch unobserved?" "We are in the upper atmosphere it should be no problem" "Then go for it and turn on Union transponder. Elfiswitch to Fleet Alpha. Muhammad take us into orbit. I need to see that." Somehow it felt good to me to be a Union ship once more and we saw on our Sensors as the Devi broke to Sub light and with her the entire First Fleet. The Union Navy consisted of many fleets. Each fleet usually consisted of 12 Battle groups , plus Fleet Tenders, Hospital Ships, Repair Ships, Planet Bombers, Drop Ships and Marine Carriers. But the first Fleet also included the Devastator. It was an incredible unforgettable sight and demonstrated more than anything I ever seen before the might of the Union. TheOther who almost always stood near Hans at the Security Station whispered:"Oh my God!" Swarms of Wolfcraft, thick as clouds screamed in so fast their shields glowed bright white with Micro matter impacts and looked like energy beams as well. In the Back ground we heard Stahl's Commands on Channel Alpha as he directed his forces. then I heard him say." The XO of the Enigma." Har-Hi identified." Yes Sir?" "Check out the Fighters now being launched form the new USS Tor-Hi." Har-Hi whispered."They named a ship after my Grandfather!" Narth magnified on a dark red ship."It was distinctive Union but had Dai Thaan elements. Revolver Starters turned on the sides of the Carrier and fighters emerged, also colored red instead of the usual Union light gray. They looked longer and more pointed than the elongated discs of usual Wolfcrafts. I was certain there was a tear in Har-Hi's eye. Stahl's voice said." First official deployment of the new Kahri-Wolfs. Almost all are flown by Dai of your Clan." Whatever ship was still in the system had no chance. Whatever did not immediately surrender was destroyed. then lumbering Marine Drop Ships turned into Orbit and we saw the tiny dots rain on the planet. Marines in Quasimodos. Larger battle Walkers and landing tanks followed. Wolfcrafts now screamed into the atmosphere. I swallowed."I guess we better get going. I am sure the Sin 4 is soon in the hands of the Stick and maybe they going to rename their world. Elfi signal the Admiral we are on our way. Krabbel get us a few light years into Freespace and a nice place to switch back. Muhammad engage when ready." Har-Hi wiped his eye and he said." My father's decision was the right one. Those Dai will never be wiped out and still allowed to do what they do best. I am glad I joined." I put my hand on his shoulder." I am glad you did as well!" The Nul who had came on the bridge to see said." I think your fathers decision will also be mine. Dai Thaan with Terran Tech and Translocators it would have been a shorter war than I thought." Har-Hi still glowed in the moment." Only a while ago I said to Commander Cotton Wait till you see entire Wolfcraft squadrons with Dai Pilots. Now can you imagine Nul Marines in Atlas Destroyer suits?" It was TheOther who said." This would be a sight even Y'All would fear I am certain." I got up." I guess I can go back to bed now. I still have a few hours." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006